Naruto
thumb|398px|NarutoNaruto (—ナルト— NARUTO?) là loạt manga Nhật Bản bằng văn bản và minh họa bởi tác giả Kishimoto Masashi, đã được dựng thành anime (phim hoạt hình Nhật). Nhân vật chính là Uzumaki Naruto, một thiếu niên ồn ào, hiếu động, một ninja luôn muốn tìm cách khẳng định mình để được mọi người công nhận, rất muốn trở thành Hokage (Hỏa Ảnh) - người lãnh đạo ninja cả làng, được tất cả mọi người kính trọng. Kishimoto ban đầu đã phác hoạ Naruto trong một ấn bản Akamaru Jump vào tháng 8 năm 1997.1 Sự khác biệt ở chỗ Naruto là chủ thể của Hồ Li Chín Đuôi được chính cha của mình phong ấn vào người, và câu chuyện được đặt trong bối cảnh hiện đại hơn.2 Phiên bản ban đầu của Naruto này đã có khả năng biến thành một phụ nữ quyến rũ – nhưng khi cậu ta làm vậy, một cái đuôi cáo xuất hiện. Kishimoto sau đó mới sáng tác lại câu chuyện thành hiện trạng, và được phát hành lần đầu bởi Shueisha vào năm 1999 trong ấn bản thứ 43 của tạp chí Tuần san thiếu niên Jump tại Nhật. Đến tập 36, bộ manga đã bán được hơn 71 triệu bản tại Nhật.3 Tập truyện được cấp giấy phép cho việc phát hành bản dịch sang tiếng Anh bởi Viz Media. Được đăng nhiều kỳ trên tạp chí Shonen Jump, Naruto đã trở thành loạt manga bán chạy nhất của công ty.4 Cho đến 2 tháng 4 năm 2008, 28 tập đầu tiên của bộ truyện đã có mặt trong tiếng Anh. Và kể từ tháng 4 năm 2008, Bộ truyện nổi tiếng này đã chính thức được TVM Comics mua bản quyền và xuất bản phiên bản tiếng Việt tại thị trường Việt Nam. Phần đầu trong hai loạt phim hoạt hình được sản xuất bởi Studio Pierrot và Aniplex đã công chiếu khắp Nhật Bản trên mạng lưới truyền hình TV Tokyo và mạng lưới hoạt hình truyền hình vệ tinh Animax vào ngày 3 tháng 10 năm 2002, và đến giờ vẫn đang được chiếu. Viz cũng cấp giấy phép cho các hãng ở Bắc Mĩ. Phần đầu tiên kéo dài trong 9 mùa, trong khi Naruto: Sức mạnh vĩ thú bắt đầu chiếu vào 15 tháng 2 năm 2007. Phim hoạt hình Naruto khởi chiếu ở Hoa Kỳ trên Toonami của Cartoon Network vào ngày 10 tháng 9 năm 2005, và ở Canada trên Bionix của YTV vào 16 tháng 9 năm 2005. Naruto bắt đầu phát sóng ở Vương Quốc Anh trên kênh Jetix vào 22 tháng 7 năm 2006. Phim khởi chiếu ở Úc trên kênh Toasted TV vào 12 tháng 1 năm 2007. Naruto khởi chiếu tại khu vực Châu Á ở một số nước chọn lọc (trong đó có Việt Nam) vào ngày 28 tháng 7 năm 2008 trên kênh Cartoon Network. Nội dung Mười hai năm trước khi bộ truyện này bắt đầu, con Hồ Ly Chín Đuôi đã tấn công ngôi làng ninja làng Lá (木ノ葉隠れ Konohagakure?). Đủ sức mạnh để khiến sóng thần nổi dậy và san bằng núi non chỉ với một trong số chín cái đuôi của nó, nó đã gây nên sự hỗn loạn tột cùng và giết chóc nhiều người, cho tới khi người lãnh đạo của làng Lá – ngài Hokage Đệ Tứ (Namikaze Minato)đã hi sinh để phong ấn con quái vật bằng thuật cấm: Kin Jutsu Ogi! "Shiki Fuin" (Một thuật cấm phải đánh đổi bằng tính mạng) vào người Naruto khi cậu ta mới sinh. Hokage Đệ Tứ, người được vinh danh vì đã phong ấn con yêu hồ li, mong muốn Naruto được người dân tôn trọng vì đã là thân xác chứa đựng con quái vật. Dù vậy, làng Lá lại xa lánh cậu ta, đối xử với Naruto như chính cậu ta là con yêu hồ và ngược đãi cậu trong suốt thời thơ ấu của cậu, đến mức Naruto đã từng phải bật khóc.Một quy định được ban ra từ Hokage Đệ Tam đã ngăn cấm mọi người không được bàn luận hay đề cập đến vụ tấn công của con yêu hồ với bất kì ai, thậm chí cả con cái mình. Dù sao, điều này không ngăn cản họ khỏi việc đối xử với cậu ta như một kẻ ngoài lề và vì vậy cậu lớn lên mồ côi, không có bạn bè, gia đình, hay sự thừa nhận nào. Cậu ta không thể bắt mọi người làm bạn với cậu, vậy nên cậu tìm ra cách được công nhận và chú ý duy nhất – qua các trò phá phách và nghịch ngợm. Tuy nhiên, điều đó đã thay đổi khi Naruto tốt nghiệp Học viện Ninja bằng cách sử dụng Thuật Ảnh Phân Thân (Kage Bushin No Jutsu) (một thuật cậu học từ một ống cuộn cấm mà cậu ta bị lừa lấy cắp) để cứu thầy giáo mình, Umino Iruka, từ tên ninja phản bội Mizuki. Vụ chạm trán đó đã cho Naruto biết 2 điều: rằng cậu là người chứa đựng cửu vĩ - Hồ ly chín đuôi và còn có người ngoài Hokage Đệ Tam thật sự quan tâm cậu ta. Việc cậu tốt nghiệp từ học viện đã mở ra một cánh cửa dẫn tới những sự kiện và con người sẽ thay đổi và định nghĩa lại thế giới của cậu, trong đó có cả đạo ninja đến suốt đời của cậu.5 Câu chuyện chính bám theo sự trưởng thành và tiến bộ của Naruto và bạn cậu khi làm ninja, và nhấn mạnh mối quan hệ giữa họ và sự ảnh hưởng của quá khứ đến tính cách họ. Naruto tìm được hai người bạn đồng hành cùng là Uchiha Sasuke và Haruno Sakura, hai ninja trẻ cùng trang lứa được chỉ định cùng với cậu ta lập thành một đội 3 người dưới sự giám sát của một giáo viên (先生 (sensei?) kinh nghiệm tên là Hatake Kakashi.6Naruto cũng gặp gỡ nhiều nhân vật khác trong bộ truyện. Họ học các chiêu thức mới, tìm hiểu nhau và các ngôi làng khác. Trong suốt cốt truyện của Naruto, sự nhấn mạnh lên mức tiến bộ của nhân vật làm thay đổi cốt truyện, với rất ít sự kiện ngẫu nhiên. Lúc đầu, sự nhấn mạnh được đặt lên Naruto, Sasuke, và Sakura, những thành viên của Nhóm 7. Tuy vậy, những nhân vật khác dần dần phát triển, như Kakashi, Tsunade, và Jiraiya, cũng như những người cùng trang lứa với Naruto ở làng khác. Vài nhân vật ác cũng tham gia câu chuyện, đầu tiên là Momochi Zabuza, một ninja chạy trốn từ Làng Sương Mù, và bạn đồng hành, Haku. Về sau, trong Kỳ thi Ninja Trung Đẳng, Orochimaru, một ninja chạy trốn hạng S đứng đầu danh sách truy nã của Mộc Diệp, và cánh tay phải trung thành của hắn, Yakushi Kabuto, được giới thiệu. Trong cùng phần này, ba ninja được biết đến với cái tên Chị em Cát được giới thiệu. Những chị em này đến từ làng Cát và bao gồm Temari, Kankuro, và Gaara. Bắt đầu phần II, người bạn thân của Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke rời bỏ làng lá theo Orochimaru, Naruto quyết định đem Sasuke quay về bằng chính sức lực của mình. Câu chuyện diễn biến phức tạp từ đây, một tổ chức bí ẩn có tên Akatsuki bắt đầu truy đuổi Naruto để lấy đi con Cửu Vĩ Hồ Ly được phong ấn bên trong cậu ta. Tên nhân vật thường vay mượn từ văn hoá dân gian Nhật Bản và văn học (như cái tên vay mượn từ truyện dân gian Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari), hay là sự chơi chữ phức tạp; thường có một sự ảnh hưởng của câu chuyện phía sau cái tên của nhân vật.7 Trong lúc sáng tác câu chuyện Naruto, Kishimoto xem qua các bộ manga shōnen khác để tìm ảnh hưởng cho sáng tác của mình, tuy nhiên anh muốn làm cho nhân vật của mình càng độc đáo càng tốt.8 Việc chia các nhân vật thành các nhóm là vì ý định cho mỗi nhóm một nét đặc trưng. Kishimoto muốn mỗi thành viên đều "cực đỉnh", có năng khiếu tuyệt diệu trong một thuộc tính nhưng lại không có tài gì trong thuộc tính khác."9 Việc thêm nhân vật ác vào câu chuyện chủ yếu để chúng đối nghịch lại với giá trị tinh thần của nhân vật này. Kishimoto đã thừa nhận rằng việc tập trung minh hoạ sự khác biệt giữa các giá trị là trung tâm của việc tạo dựng nhân vật ác đến mức, "Thật sự tôi không nghĩ đến chúng khi chiến đấu."10 Lúc vẽ nhân vật, Kishimoto đi theo quá trình 5 bước mà anh luôn theo: ý tưởng và phác thô, vẽ nháp, vẽ bút mực, vẽ bóng, và tô màu. Anh luôn theo những bước này khi vẽ bộ manga thực sự và tạo màu mà thường dùng để trang trí bìa của truyện bộ (‘’tiếng Nhật:’’ tankōbon), bìa của Shonen Jump Hàng tuần, hay các sản phẩm khác, nhưng bộ dụng cụ mà anh dùng thì lại thay đổi.11 Ví dụ, anh sử dụng một cây airbrush để vẽ hình minh hoạ cho bìa Shonen Jump Hàng tuần, nhưng anh đã quyết định không sử dụng nó trong tương lai chủ yếu vì nhu cầu bôi xoá.12 Kishimoto nói thêm vì Naruto diễn ra trong một "thế giới giả tưởng kiểu Nhật Bản" nên tác giả đã phải "đặt ra vài quy định một cách có hệ thống" để anh có thể "truyền tải câu chuyện". Kishimoto muốn "vẽ lên" truyền thống hoàng đạo Trung Hoa đã có mặt lâu đời ở Nhật Bản; thủ ấn theo hoàng đạo bắt nguồn từ nó. Dù cho khoa học kỹ thuật tồn tại, Kishimoto nói rằng Naruto không có bất kì súng ống nào. Anh nói anh có thể thêm vào xe cộ, máy bay, và máy tính "năng suất thấp"; Kishimoto khẳng định rằng máy tính này "có thể" là 8-bit và "chắc chắn" sẽ không có 16-bit.13 Thế giới Naruto Trong thế giới Naruto, mỗi đất nước hoạt động như một thực thể chính trị độc lập và được thống trị bởi lãnh chúa. Trong những đất nước này có ẩn lý (ngôi làng ẩn dật)–隠れ里|''kakurezato'', khu định cư của những ninja (nhẫn giả), là những chiến binh có thể sử dụng khả năng siêu nhiên trong trận chiến. Một ẩn lý duy trì nền kinh tế của nước nhà bằng cách đào tạo những ninja từ khi còn nhỏ và dùng họ để thực hiện những nhiệm vụ cho đất nước khác. Ninja của một ẩn lý cũng như một lực lượng quân sự của nước nhà. Lãnh đạo của một ẩn lý cũng có một chức vị ngang bằng với lãnh chúa của nước nhà. Năm đất nước trong thế giới Naruto: Thổ Quốc, Hỏa Quốc, Lôi Quốc, Thủy Quốc, và Phong Quốc được coi là "Năm Đất nước Ninja Vĩ đại (Ngũ Đại Cường Quốc)". Đây là những đất nước mạnh mẽ nhất trong thế giới Naruto. Người thống trị của họ là Đại danh (tiếng Nhật:Daimyo) và người lãnh đạo của những ẩn lý trong những đất nước này mang danh hiệu Kage. thumb|400px|Bản đồ thế giới NarutoNhân vật Xem thêm về nội dung này tại: Danh sách nhân vật trong Naruto Sự đón nhận Bộ manga Naruto trở thành một trong những tài sản đứng đầu của Viz, chiếm gần 10% toàn bộ doanh số manga trong năm 2006.14 Tập thứ bảy của bản phát hành Viz trở thành bộ manga đầu tiên từng đoạt giải Quill khi nó nhận giải "Truyện Tranh Xuất sắc nhất" năm 2006.14 Cho đến tập 36, bộ manga đã bán được hơn 71 triệu bản ở Nhật Bản.3 Bộ manga cũng xuất hiện trong Danh sách Tựa sách USA Today với tập 11 giữ danh hiệu manga được xếp hạng cao nhất, cho đến khi bị vượt qua bởi tập 28 khi nó đã đứng hạng 17 trong tuần phát hành đầu tiên vào tháng 3 năm 2008.151617 Tập 28 cũng là một trong những manga có số tuần ra mắt thành công nhất trong năm và hiện là tựa manga bán chạy nhất trong năm 2008.18 Trong thời gian phát hành, tập 29 đứng hạng 57, trong khi tập 28 tụt xuống hạng 139.19 Vào tháng 4 năm 2007, tập 14 đoạt giải Gem cho mục "Manga Thương mại Bìa mềm của Năm" từ Nhà phân phối Truyện tranh Diamond cho Viz.20 Bộ anime Naruto đoạt "Giải Chương trình Hoạt hình Thời lượng Dài Xuất sắc nhất" trong lễ trao giải Third UStv tổ chức ở Đại học Santo Tomas tại Manila, Philippines.21 Trong bảng Xếp hạng 100 Anime mới nhất của TV Asahi, Naruto đứng hàng thứ 17.22 Vài nhà phê bình đã chỉ trích gay gắt OVA Battle at Hidden Falls, vì đó là bước đi lùi so với tập mới nhất của loạt Naruto. Nhà phê bình của Anime News Network gọi đó là sự bổ sung kém cỏi vào sản phẩm Naruto và đã không "thực hiện được công lý" nhưng có thể khiến khán giả cảm kích khi thấy được bộ phim đã đi xa đến mức nào kể từ tập đầu tiên.23 Truyền thông Manga : Bài chi tiết: Danh sách tập truyện tranh Naruto Naruto xuất hiện lần đầu trong tạp chí ’’Shonen Jump Hàng tuần’’ của Shueisha vào năm 1999.2425 239 chương đầu tiên được gọi là Phần I, và tạo nên phần đầu tiên cho câu chuyện Naruto. Các chương manga từ 240 tới 244 gồm một gaiden tập trung nói đến quá khứ của nhân vật Hatake Kakashi. Tất cả các chương về sau thuộc về Phần II, nó tiếp tục câu chuyện của Phần I sau hai năm rưỡi. Bộ truyện tiếng Anh phỏng theo bộ manga Naruto được cấp giấy phép bởi Viz và được đăng nhiều kỳ trong phiên bản Shonen Jump của Viz.24 Để có thể bù đắp kẽ hở giữa giữa bản tiếng Nhật và bản tiếng Anh phỏng theo manga, Viz tuyên bố chiến dịch "Naruto Nation" mà đã phát hành 3 tập một tháng trong 4 tháng cuối cùng của năm 2007 để che đậy kẽ hở về ngôn ngữ.26 Cho đến tháng 5 năm 2008, 42 tankōbon đã được phát hành bởi Shueisha ở Nhật Bản, với 27 tankōbon đầu tiên mang nội dung Phần I, và 15 quyển còn lại thuộc về Phần II. Quyển tankōbon đầu tiên được phát hành vào 3 tháng 3 năm 2000,27 với lần phát hành thứ 42 vào ngày 2 tháng 5 năm 2008.28 Thêm vào đó, ba quyển tankōbon với mỗi quyển chứa một ani-manga dựa trên một trong ba bộ phim đầu tiên của Naruto, đã được phát hành bởi Shueisha.293031 Viz đã phát hành 28 tập của bản tiếng Anh phỏng theo manga.32 Anime : Bài chi tiết: Danh sách tập phim Naruto Được đạo diễn bởi Hayato Date và sản xuất bởi Studio Pierrot cùng TV Tokyo, bộ phim hoạt hình Naruto được công chiếu tập đầu ở Nhật Bản trên kênh TV Tokyo vào ngày 3 tháng 10năm 2002, và hoàn thành 220 tập vào ngày 8 tháng 2 năm 2007.3334 130 tập đầu tiên được lấy từ 27 tập truyện, trong khi 90 tập còn lại là các tập bổ sung có những cốt truyện không thấy trong manga. Viz đã cấp giấy phép của bộ anime cho việc phát sóng và phân phối tại khu thương mại mã Vùng 1.33 Bộ anime tiếng Anh bắt đầu phát sóng vào 10 tháng 9 năm 2005.35 Các tập phim được chiếu trên chương trình Toonami của Cartoon Network, Bionix của YTV và kênh Jetix Anh.33 Tại Mỹ, những hình ảnh liên quan đến rượu, văn hoá Nhật Bản, và ngay cả máu me hay giết chóc đôi khi được lược bỏ khi phát sóng, nhưng vẫn để nguyên trạng trong DVD.36 Những mạng lưới khác còn chỉnh sửa khác với bản chỉnh sửa của Cartoon Network, ví dụ như Jetix đã nghiêm khắc hơn trong việc lược bỏ máu me, ngôn ngữ, hút thuốc lá hay tương tự. Naruto: Sức mạnh vĩ thú : Bài chi tiết: Danh sách tập phim Naruto Shippuden Naruto: Sức mạnh vĩ thú (tên gốc: Naruto: Shippuden) là bộ anime nối tiếp với bộ anime Naruto ban đầu và có mặt trong bộ manga Naruto từ tập 28 trở đi. Sau khi huấn luyện 2 năm rưỡi với Jiraiya, Naruto trở về làng Lá, đoàn tụ với những người bạn cậu đã chia tay, và lập lại Nhóm 7, giờ được gọi là Nhóm Kakashi, với Sai thế chỗ Sasuke. Tất cả những người bạn của Naruto đều đã trưởng thành và thăng cấp, có người hơn người khác. Không giống như phần đầu khi chúng chỉ đóng vai trò phụ, tổ chức Akatsuki chiếm lấy vai trò đối nghịch chính trong tham vọng thống trị thế giới. Naruto: Sức mạnh vĩ thú công chiếu ở Philippines vào 28 tháng 1 năm 2008, trên kênh ABS-CBN làm Naruto: Phần 5. ABS-CBN là mạng lưới đầu tiên ở ngoài Nhật Bản chiếu phần mới. ABS-CBN chỉ mới chiếu 40 tập đầu của Naruto: Sức mạnh vĩ thú vì bộ anime vẫn đang được chiếu ở Nhật Bản. Hiện tại, nó đang được chiếu qua kênh truyền hình cáp Hero TV.37Tại VIệt Nam, Naruto: Sức mạnh vĩ thú bắt đầu được phát sóng trên kênh HTV3 vào ngày 10 tháng 6 năm 2016. Naruto shippuuden là một tác phẩm của Kishimoto Masashi. Nó cũng nói về Naruto, nhưng là 2 năm sau, sau khi cậu bé cùng sư phụ Jiraiya của mình đi tập luyện xa trở về làng Lá (phần sau của Naruto). Người đầu tiên cậu bé gặp chính là Sakura, cô bạn đã từng cùng trong nhóm Kakashi của cậu. Cô bé Haruno Sakura này cũng đã có khá nhiều thay đổi và đã là một ninja y thuật cực kì... bạo lực. Sakura tin là Naruto đã trưởng thành hơn rất nhiều. Naruto và Sakura vẫn quyết tâm tìm bằng được người đồng đội Sasuke của mình. Và một người thuộc ám bộ Gốc đã được cử đến để thế chỗ Sasuke, làm nhóm Kakashi có thể tiếp tục thi hành nhiệm vụ. Cậu này tên là Sai. Thoạt đầu rất vô tình nhưng sau đó đã được tình cảm của Naruto và Sakura dành cho Sasuke cảm hóa, đồng hành với hai người bạn này. Có lần, họ đã tìm được Sasuke, nhưng vì theo học Orochimaru, Sasuke trở nên quá mạnh, họ không thể đánh bại Sasuke. Một lần nữa, cơ hội tìm lại người đồng đội cũ lại tuột khỏi tay. Và ba người bạn, Naruto, Sakura, Sai lại tiếp tục những nhiệm vụ,cũng tranh thủ học nhiều thuật để mạnh hơn Sasuke rồi mang Sasuke trở về với làng Lá quen thuộc. Nhưng cùng lúc đó, Sasuke cũng giết Orochimaru, rồi lại gặp lại người anh trai đã giết cha mẹ của mình, người mà cậu rất căm hận. Đó chưa hẳn đã phải kết thúc. Cuộc chiến đấu của cậu với anh trai thực chất chỉ mới bắt đầu. Do theo học Orochimaru, Sasuke trở nên rất mạnh. Cậu đã đánh bại Itachi một cách dễ dàng và Itachi đã thừa nhận rằng cậu đã trở nên mạnh hơn. Nhưng sau đó thì hóa ra đó chỉ là một ảnh phân thân của Itachi. Ảnh phân thân biến thành những con quạ bay đi và hẹn gặp Sasuke tại mật thất Uchiha để giải quyết mọi việc tại đó. Cùng lúc nhóm của Naruto và Sakura lên đường tìm kiếm Sasuke. Sasuke lên đường đến mật thất Uchiha để tìm gặp Itachi, giữa đường cậu đụng độ phân thân của Naruto. Naruto lập tức bám theo Sasuke nhưng giữa đường thì nhóm của Naruto gặp phải sự cản trở của Tobi. Sakura rất lo lắng cho Sasuke và cô rất sốt ruột khi đang giữa đường tìm kiếm cậu lại bị Tobi chặn lại. Sasuke đi đến mật thất Uchiha và gặp Itachi. Itachi đã hỏi cậu rằng với con mắt sharingan của mình cậu nhìn thấy gì và Sasuke đã chẳng ngại ngần trả lời rằng "Ta nhìn thấy cái chết của ngươi".Sau đó, Itachi và Sasuke bắt đầu lao vào đánh nhau. Sasuke đã dùng thuật Chidori đập mạnh xuống đất. Itachi bị trúng chiêu và bị kiếm của Sasuke đâm vào tim. Khi Sasuke hỏi Itachi câu hỏi cuối cùng thì cậu phát hiện ra rằng đó thực chất chỉ là một ảo ảnh do anh trai cậu tạo ra. Thì ra từ đầu đến cuối, Itachi chỉ ngồi yên trên ghế. Khi anh ta hỏi Sasuke rằng cậu muốn hỏi gì thì cũng bị nhát kiếm của cậu đâm xuyên qua ngực (qua cả ghế). Bị trúng chiêu bất ngờ, Itachi khụy xuống và cũng nhận ra rằng người đứng trước mặt mình thực chất chỉ là ảo ảnh của Sasuke, còn con người thật thì ở sau lưng đâm mình bị thương.Và đến giây phút cuối cùng khi Sasuke hỏi Itachi:"Ta muốn hỏi ngươi một câu hỏi cuối cùng" thì chapter 384 kết thúc. Liệu câu hỏi đó có liên quan gì đến sự việc Itachi giết cả gia tộc hay không, hay là những vấn đề liên quan đến Marada Uchiha - một nhân vật được coi là bí ẩn, người sở hữu Sharingan mạnh nhất hay không? Tất cả đều được hé mở trong chapter 385. Nhạc nền Tất cả nhạc nền của Naruto được sáng tác và soạn thảo bởi Toshio Masuda.38 Đĩa đầu tiên: Naruto Original Soundtrack, được phát hành vào 3 tháng 4 năm 2003 và có 22 bài xuất hiện trong phần một của anime.39 Đĩa thứ hai Naruto Original Soundtrack II được phát hành vào ngày 18 tháng 3 năm 2004 và có 19 bài.40 Đĩa thứ ba, Naruto Original Soundtrack IIIđược phát hành vào ngày 27 tháng 4 năm 2005 và có 23 bài.41 Còn có 2 đĩa nhạc nền chứa tất cả nhạc mở đầu và kết thúc trong phim hoạt hình, có tên là Naruto: Best Hit Collection và Naruto: Best Hit Collection II được phát hành vào 17 tháng 11năm 2004 và 2 tháng 8 năm 2006, respectively.4243 Trong sô tất cả những bài trong phim, 8 bài được chọn và kết hợp thành một CD có tên Naruto in Rock -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version-'' được phát hành vào 19 tháng 12 năm 2007.44 Mỗi bộ phim của phần đầu tiên có đĩa nhạc nền được phát hành gần với ngày công chiếu của nó.454647 Đĩa nhạc nền của ''Naruto: Sức mạnh vĩ thú được sản xuất bởi Yasuharu Takanashi.48 Đĩa đầu tiên, Naruto Shippūden Original Soundtrack được phát hành vào 9 tháng 12 năm 200749và Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Original Soundtrack được phát hành vào 1 tháng 8 năm 2007.50 OVA : Bài chi tiết: Danh sách OVA Naruto Có tổng cộng 4 OVA cho Naruto. Hai phim đầu tiên, Tìm kiếm Cỏ-Bốn-Lá Đỏ thẫm! và Nhiệm vụ: Bảo vệ Ngôi làng Thác nước!, được chiếu tại Jump Festa 2003 và Jump Festa 2004 của Shonen Jump, và về sau được phát hành qua DVD.5152 OVA thứ ba, Cuối cùng đã đụng độ! Thượng đẳng đối đầu Hạ đẳng!! Giải đấu khổng lồ có một không hai!!, đã được phát hành trên một đĩa bổ sung với trò chơi Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 cho hệ PlayStation 2.53 OVA thứ tư, Lễ hội Thể thao Mộc Diệp Hàng năm, là một đoạn phim ngắn phát hành cùng với phim Naruto.54 Còn có một chức năng đặc biệt trong đĩa DVD tổng hợp Naruto: Shippūden dựa trên đoạn kết thúc thứ hai của phim có tên Gió xoáy! Cuộc phiêu lưu của "Học viện Mộc Diệp".55 Phim Phần đầu tiên đã sản sinh ra 6 bộ phim, Cuộc chiến Ninja trong Vùng đất của Tuyết, Truyền thuyết về Hòn đá Gelel , Những lính gác của nguyệt quốc, Người kế thừa hỏa chí của làng lá, Cái chết tiên đoán, Tòa tháp bị mất, Đường tới ninja và Naruto the last movie. Ngoài ra một bộ phim tiếp nối có tên Phim Naruto: Shippūden đã được phát hành trong khi bộ phim thứ hai Mối quan hệ được lên lịch phát hành vào 2 tháng 8 năm 2008, Naruto: Bonds. Ở Hoa Kỳ, Cuộc chiến Ninja trong Vùng đất của Tuyết đã được phổ biến trong khi Truyền thuyết về Hòn đá Gelel và Động vật Nổi loạn trên Hòn đảo Trăng lưỡi liềm sẽ phát hành vào năm 2008. Một số phim còn mượn nhân vật trong truyện như phim "Truyền thuyết dòng suối thần" hay "Thần rừng". Phần cuối của loạt phim điện ảnh này là Trận chiến cuối cùng, ra mắt năm 2014. Tiểu thuyết Đến nay đã có 2 tiểu thuyết Naruto do Masatoshi Kusakabe sáng tác đã được phát hành ở Nhật Bản bởi Shueisha và ở Hoa Kỳ bởi Viz. Quyển đầu tiên, Naruto: Trái tim Vô tội, Dòng máu Hiểm ác dựa trên phần đầu của phim, và quyển thứ hai Naruto: Nhiệm vụ: Bảo vệ Ngôi làng Thác nước! dựa trên OVA thứ hai của anime.56 Trò chơi điện tử : Bài chi tiết: Danh sách trò chơi điện tử Naruto Các trò chơi điện tử Naruto đã xuất hiện trên nhiều hệ từ Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, đến Bandai. Trò chơi điện tử Naruto đầu tiên là Naruto: Konoha Ninpouchou, được phát hành ở Nhật Bản vào 27 tháng 3 năm 2003, cho hệ WonderSwan Color. Hầu hết các trò chơi điện tử Naruto chỉ được phát hành ở Nhật Bản. Phải cho đến 7 tháng 3 năm 2006, khi trò chơi đầu tiên của loạt game Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen và loạt game Naruto: Saikyou Ninja Daikesshu được phát hành tại Bắc Mỹ dưới tựa Naruto: Clash of Ninja và Naruto: Ninja Council thì trò chơi Naruto mới chính thức có mặt ngoài phạm vi Nhật Bản. Những trò này có phiên bản lồng tiếng Anh của anime. Gần đây, hai trò chơi Naruto mới cho hệ Nintendo DS và Wii đã được tiết lộ tại Triển lãm Game Tokyo. Ngoài ra, quá trình sản xuất cho Narutimate Hero thứ 5 đã được thông báo. Cũng có một trò chơi Naruto mới phát hành cho Xbox 360: Rise of a Ninja''và một trò hoàn toàn khác cho Playstation 3 đang được phát triển bởi CyberConnect2 và Namco để phát hành vào năm 2008. Ban đầu nó có tên ''Naruto: PS3 Project, nhưng nó đã có tựa chính thức là Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm.Trong truyện naruto gồm nhiều loại thuật đa dạng:như Suiton(Thủy),Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu Trò chơi Sưu tập Quân bài Bài chi tiết: Trò chơi Sưu tập Quân bài Naruto Phát hành bởi Bandai, Trò chơi Sưu tập Quân bài Naruto là một trò chơi sưu tập quân bài (CCG) dựa trên loạt phim Naruto. Trò chơi này đã được giới thiệu vào năm 2006. Thể_loại:Danh sách các bộ Thể_loại:Naruto